Spiegel
by kuchentier
Summary: Wenn dein Spiegel bricht; weil ein Traum ins Wasser fällt; dann ist es zu spät; es stirbt der letzte Tag der Welt; wenn dein Spiegel bricht; keine Erde dich mehr hält; dann verlierst du dein Gesicht; wenn dein Spiegel bricht


„_Warum bist du mit Roxanne zusammen?" „Schau sie dir doch an!"_

_Roxanne liebt Logan. _

_Logan liebt Roxannes Aussehen, _

_aber auch ihr Inneres oder ist sie für ihn nur ein Spielzeug, _

_wie alle anderen Mädchen auch?_

Halbbetrunken, wie ich es bereits war, wurde die Party immer bunter und lustiger. Die Lichter verschwammen zu kleinen und großen Wirbeln und bildeten Spiralen mit den Menschen im Raum. So wirklich erkannte ich nichts mehr, weshalb ich mich zittrig an Logan festhielt, der mich nun etwas kritisch musterte. Spielverderber.

Jetzt, wo ich ruhig stand, erkannte ich auch sein Gesicht wieder, aber die Menschen um uns herum blieben eine dunkle, drohende Masse, die ohne jede Form durch den Raum waberte. Logan murmelte etwas, wovon ich nichts verstand. Der Bass der Musikanlage pumpte mit jedem neuen Schlag mehr Blut durch meinen Körper und gab mir das Gefühl tanzen zu müssen. Schon wollte ich ihn wieder auf die Tanzfläche schieben, doch er bewegte sich nicht.

„Ach komm schon", nuschelte ich und sah zu ihm auf. Er sah mich nicht an, sondern sie. Dieses blonde Mädchen, das nirgends dazu gehörte und nun wie ein leuchtender Engel aus dem schwarzen Pulk herausleuchtete. In meinem Gedächtnis sehe ich sie immer mit einem dämonischen Grinsen vor mir, doch das hatte wahrscheinlich der Alkohol bewirkt.

Ärger stieg meine Kehle hinauf und äußerte sich in einem wütenden Zischen. Wie aus Reflex holte ich mit meiner rechten Hand aus, wollte ihm eine Ohrfeige geben, doch da hielt er mich schon fest. Mist.

Wieder sagte er etwas, doch wieder verstand ich es nicht. Rings um mich herum veränderte sich die Atmosphäre. Der Bass dröhnte wie die Trommeln eines Indianerstammes zum Kampf, die schwarze Masse aus Menschen umzingelte uns und stieß mit Speeren nach uns.

Angstvoll riss ich mich von ihm los, hielt mir den Kopf. Alles begann sich zu drehen und immer schneller zu werden. Ich verlor die Orientierung. Die ganze Welt begann wie bei einem Erdbeben zu wanken und fiel auf einmal über mir zusammen.

Ich drehte mich um und rannte. Immer schneller, immer weiter, doch der Alptraum nahm kein Ende. An meinen Augen zogen dunkle Schatten und Fäden vorbei, wie Tücher im Wind flatterten die verschiedensten Braun- und Schwarztöne neben mir. Ab und zu mischten sich helle, fast weiße Schlieren hinzu, die jedoch genauso schnell wieder verschwanden.

Von weitem war eine Art Kreischen zu hören und ein Schrei. Mein Schrei.

Dann färbte sich alles schwarz und auch die kleinen Lichter über mir verschwanden.

Ich machte die Augen auf. Grelles, weißes Licht blendete mich und ich blinzelte. Logan saß links von mir an dem Bett. Etwas unscharf erkannte ich die Konturen seines Gesichts, das sorgenvoll in Falten gelegt war. Langsam drehte er den Kopf zu mir: „Es waren wirklich irgendwelche Drogen in den Drinks, was die Wirkung vom Alkohol noch schlimmer gemacht hat."

Ich nickte schwach. War ja klar gewesen.

„Diese Idioten haben zu viel hineingetan, sodass es zu so was kommen musste."

„Am besten wäre es gewesen, wenn sie erst gar nichts in die Getränke gegeben hätten", mischten sich nun auch die Krankenschwester Jess und der Vertrauenslehrer Alex in die Sache ein.

„Was ist denn jetzt los? Kann ich nicht mal meine Ruhe haben?" Endlich mischte ich mich auch ein, immerhin ging es hier um mich.

„Wir nehmen dir deinen Verband ab." Jess sah mich ernst an und auch Alex hatte sämtlichen Witz, der sonst sein Gesicht beherrschte, daraus verbannt.

„Oh...", geistreich wie immer, aber ich konnte nichts dafür. Ich wusste nicht, was ich dazu sagen sollte. Ich hatte Angst davor, was ich sehen würde.

Schon vor ein paar Tagen hatte mir die Krankenschwester erklärt, dass mir ein Monstrum fast die gesamte rechte Gesichtshälfte weggerissen hatte, weil ich mich an einem Ast geschnitten hatte, was das Vieh erst angelockt hatte.

Ich holte tief Luft. „Na gut..."

Jess setzte sich rechts von mir, sodass ich sie nicht mehr sehen konnte. Mein rechtes Auge war wahrscheinlich für immer verloren. Einige Momente später fühlte ich, wie sie sich langsam am Verband zu schaffen machte und ihn immer weiter abrollte.

Logan neben mir sog nun laut die Luft ein. Er starrte mich an. Und das tat weh. Mehr als die ganzen Verletzungen, mehr als Alex' entsetzter Blick und Jess' mitleidige Miene. Dieser Ausdruck auf Logans Gesicht sagte mir alles. Er sagte alles. Ich konnte es genau in seinen Augen lesen. Er wollte hier weg. Weg von mir.

„Roxanne? Ich gebe dir... einen Spiegel... aber es sieht nicht... gut aus", versuchte Jess es nett auszudrücken. Vorsichtig erschien ein Handspiegel in meinem rechten Blickfeld, was jetzt doch recht eingeschränkt war. Zittrig nahm ich ihn und blickte vorsichtig hinein.

Entsetzt schnappte ich nach Luft und ließ den Spiegel fallen. Ein Monster hatte mir daraus entgegen gestarrt. Die linke Hälfte war noch völlig intakt, ein paar Kratzer, ja, aber so gesehen vollkommen in Ordnung. Die andere Hälfte war jedoch nur noch ein dunkelrotes Etwas. Mein Wangenknochen stach merkwürdig heraus, das Fleisch hing an manchen Stellen nur noch lose daran. Das rechte Auge fehlte vollkommen, die Höhle, in der es einmal gelegen hatte, war leer und vom gleichen Dunkelrot wie der Rest des Anblicks.

Ich zitterte am ganzen Leib und bat Jess um einen Eimer oder Ähnliches, denn mein sowieso schon spärliches Frühstück wollte nicht mehr bei mir bleiben.

Nachdem ich mich übergeben hatte und Alex so freundlich gewesen war, den unschönen Anblick zu entfernen, sah ich Hilfe suchend zu Logan. Er musste mir helfen. Er konnte nicht einfach gehen. Er durfte das nicht tun.

Allein schlich ich durch die Gänge. Seit Logan mich verlassen hatte, waren nun zwei Wochen vergangen und es war alles nur schlimmer geworden. Mein Gesicht hatte sich zuvor – dem Himmel sei Dank – nicht entzündet, aber besser war es trotzdem nicht geworden. Den Verband hatte ich abgenommen und trug stattdessen nun ein künstliches Hautteil, das die Wunde schützte und meinen Mitschülern den hässlichen Anblick ersparte. Über den Verlust meines Auges täuschte es trotzdem nicht hinweg. Ich hatte bisher nicht viele Freunde gehabt und jetzt waren es noch weniger. Niemand wollte etwas mit mir zu tun haben, niemand konnte den Anblick ertragen. Ich konnte es ihnen nicht übel nehmen. Ich wäre auch vor mir weggelaufen, wenn ich gekonnt hätte. Aber ich konnte es nicht. Anders als Logan musste ich bleiben und mich ansehen.

So in meinen Gedanken stieß ich gegen etwas. Zuerst dachte ich, dass ich mal wieder eine Wand übersehen hatte, die ich mit zwei Augen hätte sehen können. Es wäre besser gewesen, wenn es nur eine Wand gewesen wäre.

Ich sah hoch und geradewegs in das Gesicht eines breiten und verdammt großen Jungen. Er grinste hämisch. Ja, lasst uns alle das einäugige, gesichtsverstümmelte Mädchen ärgern, das sich eh nicht wehren kann. Ich bin wirklich stolz auf euch Jungs, ihr seid so mutig!

„Na, Doppelgesicht, du läufst ja immer noch hier rum. Ich dachte, die hätten dich schon längst der nächsten Freak Show abgeschoben..."

Ich antwortete nichts darauf und ließ die beiden anderen, die um ihn herum standen nur grunzen. Ich hasste es. Ich hasste alles und jeden. Doch das hier war immer noch besser, wie dieses offenkundige Starren. Jeder starrte mich an, doch sobald ich in ihre Richtung sah, drehten sie sich weg. Niemand wollte zugeben, dass ihn meine Schmerzen faszinierten. Nein. Hier gab es keine Voyeure, nur miese kleine Spanner.

Die Grobiane hatten weitergelästert und mich mit ihrem Spott angegriffen, während ich in Gedanken versunken gewesen bin. Na ja, besonders hochwertig konnten die Ergüsse nicht gewesen sein, immerhin bekam ich sie schon seit einer guten Woche zu hören. Was jedoch als nächstes geschah, war schlimmer als alle vorangegangen Schimpfworte.

Der Typ in der Mitte zog mich am Arm zu sich und riss mir mit einer schnellen, schmerzhaften Bewegung meine „Maske" vom Gesicht. Ich keuchte erschrocken auf. Es tat weh. Nicht nur, dass es sich anfühlte, als würde man ein Pflaster schnell abziehen, nein, die kalte Luft tat einfach weh auf dem bloßen Fleisch. Ich presste sofort wie aus Reflex sofort eine Hand auf meine Wange. Sie sollten mich nicht so sehen, ich wollte nicht, dass sie mich so sahen. Nein, nicht so.

Wie ein verängstigtes Tier wich ich zurück, einen Schritt und noch einen, bis sich ein Arm um meine Schultern legte. Erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen und sah zur Seite, wo nun auch der dazu gehörige Körper auftauchte.

„Logan..."

Doch er achtete nicht auf mich. Er fixierte nur die drei Schlägertypen, die jetzt doch ein Stück zurück wichen. Sie starrten abwechselnd auf mich und dann wieder auf ihn. Der Mittlere ließ meine „Wange" fallen und stolperte zurück. Er stammelte etwas Unverständliches, das jedoch in Logans wütendem Beller unterging.

„Lasst sie gefälligst in Ruhe oder ich kümmere mich um euch!"

Drohend hob er die geballten Fäuste und seine Augen sprühten geradezu zornige Funken. Dann geschah etwas, was ich nicht geglaubt hätte. Die Typen verschwanden. Einfach so und ohne ein weiteres Wort. Natürlich warfen sie mir noch einen wütenden Blick zu, doch die waren nichts im Gegenteil zu seinem Gesichtsausdruck.

Er wandte sich nun endlich mir zu. „Mit dir alles okay...?"

Ich nickte schwach. Dann schüttelte ich doch den Kopf, allerdings überlegte ich es mir im nächsten Moment anders und nickte doch wieder. Er war bei mir. Natürlich ging es mir da gut.

Ich drehte mich ganz zu ihm, dass ich ihn endlich ganz sehen konnte. Er war blass und zeigte deutliche Zeichen von Schlaflosigkeit, aber er sah noch immer aus wie Logan, wie mein Logan. Genau deshalb musste ich ihm nun die Frage stellen, die Frage, auf deren Antwort ich schon so lange wartete und die ich schon beantwortet geglaubt hatte. Sein Auftritt hatte aber wieder alles durcheinander gewürfelt. Ich liebte ihn, ja. Aber...

„Logan...? Liebst du mich, so wie ich bin, egal wie ich aussehe?"

Ich sah ihn den Tränen nahe an. Er erwiderte den Blick und öffnete den Mund, um mir zu antworten.


End file.
